


I Can Make You Ice Cream, We Could Be A Sweet Team

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Smutt, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve!" Bucky gasps dramatically, clutching the bowl to his chest. "Are you eating my ice cream?"</p>
<p>Steve already has the spoon in his mouth, smirking and looking pleased with himself, until a drop of ice cream drips off the spoon and lands on his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beardysteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardysteve/gifts).



> For Lucii, my tiny bab.
> 
> Title from Ice Cream by New Young Pony Club
> 
> Listen, I know this all seems ridiculous but hopefully you still enjoy reading it. Lol

Steve watches the waves roll to shore, smaller swells that roll and seep into the sand. 

He looks further out to where a group of surfers sit on their boards and chat with each other while waiting for a suitable wave. 

He wonders if Bucky would like surfing. He thinks about how Bucky would look; his shirt off, his arm gleaming in the sun, hair catching the wind as he twists his body to control the board beneath him. 

They never did much swimming when they were younger. And now bodies of water stir up different feelings. But things can change, some things have.

He looks over and settles on the thought that Bucky would probably be be good at surfing. 

Bucky's wearing a long sleeved swim shirt, that somehow has spf woven in, but the problem Steve has with the shirt is that it's incredibly skin tight.

Plenty of people have made lighthearted jokes about Steve's shirts being too small, asking if he needs help figuring out his clothing size. Bucky sure has had a few things to saw about Steve's wardrobe, but most of those conversations ended with them in bed. 

So, no, Steve doesn't care what people say about his shirts that are "two sizes too small." It's just that he can now understand why Bucky takes issue with them.

They've set up one of those big umbrellas and Steve sitting next to Bucky, who is laying on a towel with his left arm under his head, his feet reaching past the shade and resting in the warm sand. 

Steve can't help but watch Bucky's chest move. Bucky has always been fit, even more so during the war, but now there's just so much more of him. There's no other word for it, Bucky is thick.

The only reason Steve looks away from Bucky's torso is because someone says his name.

Steve watches as Bucky drags a cherry popsicle from his mouth, licking the sticky juice, his teeth catching on his bottom lip. 

Bucky's sinfully red lips curl into a smirk, his mouth forming Steve's name just as Steve feels something cold drip onto his hand.

"I was trying to tell you," Bucky laughs. He reaches out and takes Steve's wrist, tilting his head to the side and uses his tongue to lick the ice cream off Steve's hand. 

Bucky licks his lips when he leans back, smirking and Steve can't even find it in him to care if Bucky's going to give him shit about this later.

Steve offers Bucky the rest of his ice cream cone, and Bucky doesn't even call him out on it when he catches Steve staring again.


	2. Chapter 2

They've tailed a suspected hydra agent to an outdoor event that looks part farmers market and part street fair. 

Their car is parked a few streets down and they've been following the target, at a safe distance, for about fifteen minutes. 

The target currently is two booths over weighing a basket of vegetables. Steve pretends to read the label on a jar of prickly pear jam, tipping his head down and muttering. 

"I'm beginning to think maybe we've just tagged along on this guys Sunday errands." 

There's no reply from Bucky. Steve sets down the jar and lifts his head, searching for Bucky in the crowd and spots him just a few feet away, walking forwards Steve with something in his hand.

"Where were you? What is that?" Steve asks quietly, his eyes serious as he smiles and tugs playfully on Bucky's jean jacket to pull him in close.

Bucky smiles back and Steve can see him hold back from rolling his eyes. "I just got ice cream. You want some?" Bucky lifts his plastic spoon to offer Steve a bite. 

"Ice cream? Buck, it's November," Steve says, moving to the side to get out of the flow of pedestrian traffic and so they can still keep an eye on the target.

"So? The weather here doesn't really reflect that, you're wearing a light jacket. Plus, it's seasonal. Maple pecan. It's made from cashews. I thought that was odd but it's really good, Steve."

"What? Buck, you can't just walk off." Steve says, turning his head, the target still at the same vender booth.

"He's weighing fruit, this guy is taking forever," Bucky sighs. "Plus, I was literally right behind you." Bucky takes a giant bite of his ice cream and tilts his head toward the booth across from them.

"Still." Steve says without continuing.

Bucky grins when Steve takes the plastic spoon from his mouth to take a bite of the ice cream. 

The end up follow their target for a few more blocks. They don't stop anywhere else, he just seems to be perusing as he makes is way through the market. 

It's boring, uneventful, but Bucky gets to enjoy his weird non-ice cream. 

Until the target turns down an alley and away from the market. 

There's nothing out of the ordinary but the target to heading away from the commercial area and towards the older warehouse district.

Bucky sighs as he tosses his ice cream into a near by dumpster.

They have to follow more at a distance now. It's the weekend so most of the warehouses are empty and they'd have no reason to be down here, the man heir follow should have no reason to be here.

The target enters a run down looking warehouse and they make sure to canvas the building before entering, which is through a second story window that's been left propped open.

There's not much to see once they're inside. The whole second floor is open floor space with a few boards and folding chairs left leaning against the brick walls.

The lower level is much of the same, except there's a small office tucked into a corner. 

Bucky holds his gun up while Steve kicks open the door and they find their target putting his street market vegetables in a small refrigerator.

After that it's not much work at all. This assignment is the weakest by far.

The man doesn't seem to know much but Bucky still holds the guys jaw just in case he has a cyanid capsule hidden in one of his teeth. In a matter of minutes another team of agents are at the warehouse and take other the scene. 

In the end they find a bunker filled with hundreds of files and not much else. Everything is boxed up and placed into SUVs with a sulking, handcuffed, Hydra agent.

All in all everything only takes a few hours so instead of going back to the car Steve leads Bucky back to the market and replaces his ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky enters the apartment just after 8 p.m., locking the door behind him and propping the shield up against the wall in the entryway. 

When he rounds the corner he sees Steve sitting on the couch, the tv turned to a cooking show. "Hey, how was your day?" Steve greets him with a smile.

"It was a day," Bucky says, setting his black canvas bag on the small kitchen table. Walking to the living room he sees Steve's relaxed in his sweats and has a bowl in his lap.

Steve looks soft and warm, he looks happy, and Bucky can't help himself. He walks right up to Steve and drops down to straddle his lap. Steve smiles, lifting his arm and holding the bowl of food out of the way so Bucky can invade his space.

Bucky kisses him on the cheek. "What're you eating? Did you make food?"

"Well, I left you a plate of lasagna in the microwave if you want it, but this is something else."

"What is it?" Bucky asks, reaching for the bowl and Steve snatches the spoon out.

"Steve!" Bucky gasps dramatically, clutching the bowl to his chest. "Are you eating my ice cream?"

Steve already has the spoon in his mouth, smirking and looking pleased with himself, until a drop of ice cream drips off the spoon and lands on his shirt.

The stain is tiny but Steve groans as he takes the spoon from his mouth and curses when he stretches his shirt out. He licks his thumb and rubs at the stain until Bucky lightly swats his hands out of the way and coaxes Steve's shirt off, tossing it to the side. 

"Calm your tits, Rogers. It's just a shirt, you've got plenty of those little things." 

Bucky picks up the bowl of ice cream, taking a bite and making himself more comfortable on Steve's lap.

"What? You're just going to sit on me and eat my ice cream?" Steve asks, feigning irritation even while his hands come up to settle on Bucky's thighs to keep him there. 

"I don't think it's stealing when it was mine in the first place." Bucky shrugs as he takes another bite, smirking when Steve rolls his eyes. He leans forward and kisses Steve.

He kisses Steve softly, his cold tongue teasing his lips. Steve shivers and opens his mouth for Bucky, sighing softly, his shoulders relaxing as their tongues slide together. 

Bucky nips at Steve's bottom lip as he pulls away, Steve watching him as he takes a small bite of the ice cream. Bucky leans down and kisses along Steve's shoulder and up to his neck, stopping to suck a bruise over his pulse point. 

Steve's eyes are closed when Bucky sits up, humming contentedly, until Bucky holds the spoon up and let's melted ice cream spill over Steve's chest.

"Buck! What the - that's fucking cold!" 

Steve's scowling and digging his fingers into Bucky's thighs. Bucky chuckles, setting the bowl on the coffee table. 

"You're so dramatic."

"You're such a jerk." Steve's brows are furrowed but he can't stop himself from smiling at Bucky laughing at him.

"Punk," Bucky grins, leaning down to lick the melted ice cream from Steve's chest. 

Steve's hand cards through Bucky's hair. Finger tips lightly dragging and massaging Bucky's scalp as he uses his mouth to clean up the sticky sweet mess. 

Bucky trails open mouth kisses over Steve's chest, catching Steve's nipple between his teeth and teases him with his tongue. He takes his time, just to hear the little noises Steve makes. Closing his mouth around the bud when it's tight and oversensitive, sucking and lapping at him, moaning when Steve's hand tightens in his hair.

Steve quietly sighs and hums, relaxing under Bucky while getting worked up at the same time. 

Bucky kisses his way up Steve's chest, along his shoulder to his neck, the underside of his jaw, and finally to his lips.

Steve squeezes Bucky's thighs as they kiss, wanting more, gripping Bucky's hips to pull him closer.

Bucky's hands roam over Steve's stomach and up to his chest. "I want you," Bucky says between kisses, sucking on Steve's bottom lip and rubbing at his tight nipples. "You want me?" 

"Shut up," Steve gasps. He makes little keening whimpers against Bucky's lips, his hands clinging to Bucky's shirt.

"C'mon, Stevie, what do you want?" Bucky asks. 

Steve kisses him, bites his lip and smiles against him. "One of those fancy sports cars, those look fun."

Bucky shakes his head, sitting back and smiling. "Oh, that's what you want? You wanna go fast, feel the wind in your hair, get your heart racing?" He kisses Steve's jaw and down his neck. "That what you really want outta life?"

"I dunno know," Steve huffs. "What about, mm, what about a nice big diamond ring? Ain't that something I should want to want?" Bucky grins against his neck, nipping at him. "No, what's that answer you're supposed to give? Hm, oh, world peace. That's what I want. Some peace 'n quiet."

Bucky leans back and finds Steve grinning at him.

"You're such a shit." Bucky laughs. 

Steve can't seem to wipe the grin off his face. "You wanna know what I want, Buck?" Steve asks, rolling his hips and letting Bucky know just how hard he is. "What do I want? You, 'course I want you. Get me all worked up. You know, you jerk."

Steve's teasing, being a pain on purpose, but he's honest. And that's what gets Bucky.

Bucky kisses him on the lips, light and sweet. "I don't mean to work you up. I just wanna know, yeah? I just wanna hear you say it, that's all."

He kisses Steve properly, cupping his face with both hands and parting his lips, rocking his hips as their tongues meet.

Steve gasps, his hand on Bucky's crotch, tracing the outline of his cock where it's hard and full and straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

"Told you I want you, didn't I?" Bucky says against Steve's wet lips, rocking into his palm.

"Christ, Buck," Steve groans. "Why're these still on?"

Bucky wastes no times with a response and moves off Steve's lap, laying back on the couch to start unbuttoning his jeans. He raises an eyebrow when he notices Steve just staring. "How 'm I supposed fuck you with those sweats on, hm?"

Steve bites his lip and stands up to push his sweatpants down and kick them under the coffee table while Bucky tosses his jeans in the floor and stretches his legs. 

Steve is on him almost the second he's rid of his clothes, kissing him and kissing him, their teeth clacking when Bucky can't help but smile.

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, his waist so tiny that Bucky can touch his own elbows. He's not sure why but, goddamn, that does something awful to him. Bucky holds him tight and kisses him hard. He licks into Steve's mouth, sucks on his lip, rocking his hips when he feels Steve's cock twitch where it's trapped between them.

"Oh, oh, Buck," Steve gasps, feeling Bucky's cock slide along his belly.

Steve squirms around and Bucky lets him go. He watches as Steve makes quick work of kissing down his chest before settling on his knees between Bucky's legs and licking at his cock.

Steve is so eager, Bucky can feel his skin buzzing, but he reins in it to tease Bucky. And Bucky lets him, folding his arms behind his head and watches.

He drives him crazy, Steve does, looking up through those delicate full lashes of his as he brushes the head of Bucky's cock along his red lips.

If Steve wants to tease and put on a little show then Bucky sure as shit won't have anything against that, he'll let Steve do whatever he wants.

So Bucky watches. Watches Steve's eyes close the second he's got his lips wrapped around him. Watches as Steve suckles at the head of his cock. He's got one hand around the base and his other hand low on Bucky's stomach.

Bucky reaches out with his right hand, resting his palm on Steve's cheek and sliding his thumb along Steve's wet bottom lip.

Steve whimpers, opening his eyes to meet Bucky's as he takes him in his mouth. 

Steve likes to talk, whisper, moan, even greedily complain about how big Bucky is. And Bucky never was one to brag about what he's got but hearing Steve talk like that makes his chest swell and heat pool low in his spine, same as seeing Steve's slick red lips stretched around him. 

Bucky slides his hand into Steve's hair, biting his lip as Steve takes him almost to the hilt. 

Steve bobs his head, going slow and running his tongue along Bucky's length. He slowly takes more of Bucky, getting closer and closer until Bucky's cock rests at the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Stevie," Bucky groans.

Steve just keeps Bucky in his mouth for a moment, Bucky can feel his breath against him, and then he swallows.

Bucky moans, feeling Steve tighten around him. He fists his hand in Steve's hair and that just gets Steve moaning, the sound vibrating and making his cock twitch in Steve's mouth.

Steve seems content to stay where he is, breathing quiet and slow with his mouth stretched and full. His eyelashes flutter and cast a shadow over his perfect cheekbones where he's blushing pink. 

"Goddamn, baby, you're so pretty," Bucky praises, and Steve whimpers around him.

Steve's starting to drool, Bucky can feel his balls getting wet and he can't help but thrust his hips. 

He's about to apologize when Steve makes a soft gagging noise but then Steve's hands are on Bucky's hips, encouraging him to move. 

"Christ," Bucky groans, Steve's pretty blue eyes glassy and watching him. "You're too good, Stevie." Bucky moves his hips up, his cock nudging the back of Steve's throat. 

Bucky holds Steve's face, his palms on Steve's cheeks while he shallowly fucks his mouth. Steve sighs, his eyes slipping closed. 

Bucky's gaze moves from Steve's mouth to his muscled back, to his little waist and the curve of his ass. Steve squirms around, swallowing around Bucky's cock, wiggling his ass in the air, whimpering when there's nothing to push back on and nothing to rub his dick against.

Bucky thrusts his hips, his cock in Steve's throat and holds him there. He moans, rocking his hips just a little, when Steve swallows around him. 

He's going to come any second with Steve wet and hot around his cock, stuffed full and wiggling his ass, wanting more, so he gently pushes Steve off of him.

Steve sits back, his mouth red and slick as he catches his breath, his cheeks flushed pink and his hard cock a pretty purple. 

Bucky reaches his hand out. "C'mere."

Steve settles on top of Bucky, nuzzling into his neck and tilting head up to kiss Bucky slow while he slides his cock into the v of Bucky's hip.

Bucky moves his left hand over Steve's ass, feeling Steve shiver as he slips a finger between his cheeks. He holds Steve open with his right hand and Steve sighs when Bucky's left index finger circles his hole. 

Steve stops kissing him and buries his face in Bucky's neck instead. Softly sighing and whimpering as Bucky touches him, pets him. His leg hitched up to give Bucky easier access.

Bucky fingers trail from Steve's tailbone, down to his perineum and back up again. His metal fingers are cold but start warm as he teases Steve. Steve pushes back and his cock drags over Bucky's skin. 

"C'mere, come up here," Bucky says, feeling Steve want more and wanting to give it to him.

Steve lifts his head and kisses him.

"Not what I meant but thanks," Bucky smiles. "C'mon, get up here."

"Oh," Steve blushes, getting Bucky's meaning and sits up on his knees to let Bucky get more comfortable.

Bucky shifts around and pats Steve's thigh to get him moving, watching as Steve crawls over him and settles with his knees bracketing Bucky's head.

"There ya go," Bucky smiles, leaning up to kiss along Steve's inner thigh. He can sense Steve heating up, probably blushing all the way to his belly, he doesn't want to waste time making Steve self conscious.

Steve yelps when Bucky grips his thighs and pulls him down so his ass if over Bucky's face. He's tense for just a few seconds but then he's gripping the arm of the couch and trying to sit still. 

Bucky starts with soft licks, running his tongue over Steve's skin and letting him get comfortable. Steve sighs and hums as Bucky takes his time. Bucky moves his hands to Steve's ass, touching and massaging, then holds his cheeks so he can kiss and lick him properly. 

Bucky wants so badly to just flip Steve over and pound into him. Steve wouldn't mind, would probably thank him for it, but Bucky knows what kind of mood Steve is in. He has to make this last and last. 

Teasing Steve and making him feel good, helping him fall apart and put him back together, it's what Bucky loves to do. His own aching cock protests but he's in no rush. 

Steve shuffles and whimpers above him. "Buck, Bucky, please."

Bucky knows what Steve wants, he wants more. There's no use in pausing just to have Steve tell him, neither of them wants to stop even for a second, so Bucky gives Steve what he wants. 

He flicks his tongue over the rim of Steve's hole, kissing and sucking at him. Waiting until Steve opens his mouth so say his name and slides the tip of his tongue in.

Steve squeaks and his thighs tense, trying even harder to stay still. 

Bucky slides his tongue in and out. It's not going to work if Steve keeps tensing up so Bucky grabs him and actually sits Steve on his face. He has to turn a bit so he can breath through his nose, but they both moan at the feeling of the new position. 

Bucky kisses and sucks at Steve's hole, that gets him shaking but Bucky wants him moving. He tips his chin up and pushes his tongue in as far as he can, feeling smug when Steve moans above him.

He starts slowly tongue fucking Steve's hole, going faster when Steve grips his hair. Bucky moans against him, making Steve gasp. Steve is already so wet and Bucky is aching for him.

Bucky nudges Steve's legs a bit wider and is able to get a hand between them. He pushes a finger in, his own cock twitching when Steve pushes back. 

"Touch yourself, Stevie," Bucky says, kissing him and pushing in with a second finger. 

Steve groans, probably giving his cock some relief and Bucky goes back to focusing on his goal.

Bucky fucks Steve with his fingers, sliding his tongue in and getting him wetter. Loving when Steve slowly rocks his hips and pushes back against Bucky's fingers. 

"Oh, f-fuck," Steve cries out when Bucky moves his fingers over Steve's prostate. "Oh, please, Buck, please."

Bucky rubs at the bundle of nerves a few moments to get Steve whimpering then slides his fingers out. Steve protests cut off by his own moaning when Bucky buries his tongue inside him. 

Steve pushes back and moves his hips, whimpering, and Bucky thinks this would be a hellava way to go just before he feels Steve come. 

Bucky keeps mouth on Steve until he huffs and shivers, sensitive and shy after coming, and climbs down to drape his body over Bucky and catch his breath.

He loves watching Steve come down from a high but it's not stopping here, not tonight, not when Steve is still hard and wiggling against him.

Steve kisses Bucky's chest and slides his hands over Bucky's abs, slowly moving lower.

Bucky gently takes his wrist and stops him before Steve can get a hand on his cock. "Not yet, baby," Bucky murmurs, bringing Steve's hand up and kissing the inside of his wrist, feeling Steve's pulse against his lips.

After some coaxing and Steve weak protests of staying on the couch, Bucky talks Steve into waiting for him in their bedroom.

Steve is only alone for a few minutes. When Bucky enters the room Steve is sitting in the edge of the bed rubbing his hands along his thighs, probably to keep himself from touching his cock.

"Took you long enough."

Bucky snorts, shaking his head, and walks over to stand in front of Steve. He had stopped by the bathroom to use a bit of mouthwash and had gotten a wet cloth. He runs the cloth over Steve's chest and stomach, cleaning the drying come and remaining stickiness from the ice cream he had made a mess with earlier.

"Thanks," Steve says, smiling up at him, and Bucky kisses his forehead.

"Go on and get up on the bed, hands and knees."

Steve does what he's told and climbs up on the bed. He's on his hands and knees, grinning at Bucky and wiggling his ass.

"You're really in some mood, aren't you?" Bucky asks, getting on his knees behind Steve. 

Steve shrugs, humming to himself when Bucky's right hand slides over the dip of Steve's lower back and down over his ass, pushing into his touch.

"You gotta reach up and grab the slick if you want something in you," Bucky says, giving Steve's ass a little smack.

He keeps his hands on Steve as he watches him move, stretching out and fumbling with the nightstand drawer, triumphantly grabbing the bottle of lube and tossing it down on the bed. Bucky slides his hands down the backs of Steve's thighs and back up to grab his ass.

"Any day now," Steve huffs, turning to look back at Bucky with his eyebrows raised.

Bucky laughs. "Alight, alright. Someone's pushy."

"I'm horny, just get in me already," Steve says, pouting.

Bucky picks up the bottle of lube. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll take care of you."

He slicks up the fingers of his right hand, not bothering to warm it up before pushing two fingers into Steve. He had planned to go slow but Steve decides otherwise, pushing back and taking Bucky's fingers to the second knuckle.

"So that's how you wanna play it?" Bucky asks, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers. He smiles when Steve gasps as he slowly rubs his fingers over Steve's prostate. 

He makes quick work of opening Steve up, which still lasts longer than Steve thought was necessary. Steve drops his head when Bucky rubs his cock against his ass. 

Bucky holds Steve's hip with his right hand, thumb stroking his skin. He grips the base of his cock with his left hand, a bead of precome pearling at the slit, and takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man in front of him.

If he takes too long Steve is going to start whining again, but can anyone really blame him for wanting to look? 

Steve's broad shoulders muscled back already slick with a light sheen of sweat, the dip of his lower back and the curve of his ass driving him crazy. 

He moves his hand from Steve's hip to his ass, spreading him open to look at wanting hole and lines himself up.

Steve moans quietly, probably biting his lip, when the head of Bucky's cock pushes passed the rim, letting out a breath when Bucky slips in another inch.

Bucky's only half way in when Steve starts making little hurt mewling noises and gripping the bed sheets. "Oh, oh, Bucky, are you, you in yet?" Steve asks even while he pushes back, taking more of Bucky. "Christ, Buck, you're so big."

It's ridiculous but it gets to Bucky, his cock jerking inside Steve and making him groan. Bucky pulls out until just the head of his cock is nestled inside Steve's slick heat. He then gets both hands on Steve's ass, kneading and touching for a moment before using his thumbs to spread Steve's cheeks.

Bucky bites his lip, looking down at Steve's pretty pink hole stretched around his cock. Steve whimpers his name and Bucky groans, watching Steve take half his length before pulling out and slowing back in again. 

He does his over and over, watching as his cock fills Steve up but never giving him everything. "Fuck, Stevie, you're so good, so, so good."

"Mm, you feel good. Gimme more, c'cmon, Bucky, please."

"You want more?" Bucky asks, sliding his hands up to Steve's waist. "You can take it, I won't stop you. In fact, how about I let you fuck me just like this? Seems like that what you've been after."

"Let me?" Steve huffs, looking over his shoulder, biting his lip as he pushes back until his ass is flush against Bucky.

Bucky shifts and widens his stance, keeping still as Steve sets up a nice rhythm. He keeps his hands firm in Steve's hips but doesn't move otherwise.

Steve works himself up, panting and moaning and he fucks himself on Bucky's cock. Going at it for a good five minutes before slumping forward onto his forearms, taking Bucky to the hilt and wiggling his hips, frustrated that he can't get the right angle by himself.

"What's wrong baby?" Bucky asks, leaning forward to kiss along Steve's back. He licks along his spine, tasting salt and feeling Steve shiver. 

"N-nothing, I'm good."

"I know, I know," Bucky covers Steve's back with his chest. He kisses and nips at Steve's neck. "You think you can finish like this? You want to?" Bucky asks, sliding a hard around him and up his chest, feeling Steve's nipple hard against his palm. "I can take over if you want."

Steve moans, trying to lean into the hand on his chest while pushing his ass against Bucky. "No, no, I can do it."

"Show me," Bucky says against Steve's skin, kissing his shoulder before sitting up.

Steve picks his pace up, moaning and whimpering while Bucky bites his lip and tries not to come.

After a few minutes Steve ends up slumping forward, his face in the sheets, not even touching himself but reaching back and grabbing Buckys thigh, his own legs shaking as he circles his hips.

"Bucky, please," Steve whines, nails digging into Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky groans, gripping Steve's hips. "C'mon, you can do it. Just touch yourself for me, can you do that? You're doing so well baby."

Steve smothers is cries into the sheets, fucking his fist as he rocks his hips back and forth. It doesn't take longer after that and Steve is coming. He slumps his shoulders, letting out a tiny frustrated whine and turning his head to the side to catch his breath.

Bucky has Steve stay still for awhile. He runs his hands over Steve's back, massages his shoulders, he can feel Steve clench rhythmically around his cock. Bucky is still hard and aching, throbbing, but it doesn't matter to him, especially not when Steve is pouting. 

"How're you feeling?"

Steve's resting is forehead on the bed. "Wasn't good enough. Buck, 'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize," Bucky says, pulling out so Steve can turn over onto his back.

Bucky kneels between Steve's legs. "I don't see why you're apologizing, but I don't need it, alright?" 

Bucky crowds over Steve, holding himself up on his forearms, and kisses him. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, his legs around Bucky's thighs, and pulls his weight on top of him.

Bucky kisses Steve. He holds Steve's face in his hands and kisses him and kisses him until their both panting and rutting against each other. 

Bucky slides his left hand down Steve's throat, feeling his pulse through sensors in the plating and tilts Steve's chin up. He kisses Steve's neck, sucking bruises into the skin when Steve puts a hand in Bucky's hair to keep him there. 

Bucky moves his right hand down between them, holding his cock and sliding between Steve's cheeks. 

"Yes, yes, please Buck, please."

Bucky leans up and guides his cock into Steve's hole. He moves slowly, watching Steve's face.

Steve's eyes flutter closed and his mouth dropping open, his lips plump and shiny and pink. 

"Goddamn Stevie, you're so good, perfect. I'm gonna make you feel so good." 

Steve smiles, opening his eyes. "Just start moving."

Bucky grins, crowding over Steve. "That, I can do." Bucky kisses Steve, getting him relaxed and wrapped all around him before thrusting his hips and filling Steve with his cock.

Bucky picks up a steady pace, kissing Steve and sneaking a hand between them to cup Steve's chest and pinch his nipples.

Steve throws his head back, panting and baring his throat. "F-faster, mm, please," Steve gasps, his legs tightening around Bucky's hips. 

Bucky buries his face into Steve's shoulder and grips Steve's waist, snapping his hips, fucking Steve harder and faster.

He listens to Steve's breathing and all the noises he's making, he's right on the edge himself and still tries to tip Steve over before him. Just one more time.

Bucky wraps his right hand around Steve's cock and tilts his hips just at an angle to hit Steve's prostate. Steve cries out and clings to Bucky as he pounds into him.

Steve finally comes for a third time when Bucky bites down on his shoulder, gasping and keening as Bucky fucks him through it. Bucky's right there after him, coming with Steve rhythmically clenching around him and kissing him. 

Bucky carefully pulls out and collapses onto the bed beside Steve, eyes closed and catching his breath. He smiles when Steve kisses his chin, his forehead, his nose, his cheek. 

"Thank you," Steve says, cuddling up to Bucky's side. "You hungry? I can reheat that lasagna."

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve's shoulder and kisses his temple. "Sounds great."

"And maybe after that, we could go for round 2?"

Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve smiling sweetly. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shrug
> 
> I've been writing too much today to edit this properly so hopefully it not a total mess.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.kissedbifire.tumblr.com)


End file.
